Awake
by troalle
Summary: A KrisKai Fict. Hanya secuil penjabaran tentang kebiasaan tidur seorang Kris Wu dengan Kim Jongin yang menempel di dadanya dan seberapa besar kuasa pemuda itu atas hidupnya.


**Awake**

A letter from troalle

with Kris Wu &amp; EXO Kai

romance family genre

Hanya secuil penjabaran tentang kebiasaan tidur seorang Kris Wu dengan Kim Jongin yang menempel di dadanya dan seberapa besar kuasa pemuda itu atas hidupnya.

**Warning! **Mengandung keabsurdan limitless dan bahasa yang aneh.

Celana kebesaran Sehun—yang si empunya katakan keren—sebetulnya terlihat sangat norak. Tapi Kai harus memaksakan bibirnya mengatakan "itu keren ditubuhmu, Sehun!" dengan wajah berbinar demi mendapat tumpangan. Demi tuhan, ia harus menghemat pengeluarannya untuk membeli pengganti CD film 47 Ronin yang kemarin dibuat jadi dua bagian oleh Kris karena insiden menduduki meja belajarnya. 'CD itu bahkan lebih berharga dari harga diri Kris, ya tuhan!' Kai mengernyit kesal ditengah kesibukannya merayu kawan berkulit putihnya.

"Aku harus memberitahu Kris soal kegilaanmu pada 47 Ronin. Kau bahkan memaksaku memanggilmu Kai hanya karena lakon Keanu Reeves di film itu dan mengeluarkan semua sikap manismu. Aku benar-benar harus merekam semua kenyataan ini dalam otakku, kawan. Sungguh." Sehun tertawa geli untuk sekian kalinya dalam 3 jam terakhir. "Kris harus benar-benar merasa bersalah, ya ampun." Kali ini pemuda terlalu putih itu menyeka air matanya yang hampir menetes.

Kai nyaris menuruti keinginannya untuk melompat keluar dari mobil Sehun saat rumahnya sudah terlihat. Namun saat Pemuda di hadapan kemudi itu mengatakan, "Aku akan diam jika kau memang berencana untuk melompat, dasar bocah. Kris akan benar-benar jadi kanibal jika ia tahu kau pulang dengan tubuh berdarah-darah."

"Terimakasih, Sehunie!" Teriak Kai sok manis saat Sehun benar-benar diam bahkan sampai Kai mendaratkan kakinya di depan rumah. Melihat itu, Sehun hanya memasang tampang terserah-kau-saja seakan benar-benar menjalani misinya untuk diam.

Pemuda tan itu tersenyum senang saat membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat kearah garasi. Disana tidak terparkir _Volvo _milik Kris. Dengan langkah santai, Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya di lantai dua.

"Sayang?" Kris mengedipkan sebelah matanya tepat saat Kai menolehkan kepala. Kai baru saja berencana menanyakan hal yang persis sama seperti apa yang Kris katakan setelahnya sebagai jawaban, "Aku membatalkan _meeting_-ku hari ini."

"Hm,"

Kris menatap Kai dengan pandangan jahil, "Kau masih marah? Aku sudah mengganti CD itu, Jongin." Kai masih terdiam, namun ia mengganti tujuannya menjadi kearah dapur dan mengambil jus jeruk.

"Itu tidak akan sama, paman. Aku membeli CD itu dengan tabunganku sendiri! Aku bahkan berhasil mendapat tanda tangan Keanu Reeves didalamnya. Itu CD yang terbatas, asal kau tahu saja." Kata Kai kesal. Ia bahkan meneguk jusnya dengan sangat cepat.

Pria yang lebih tua tak hilang akal. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyerahkan benda itu pada Kai. Pemuda tan itu menerimanya dan berteriak lima detik setelahnya.

"ASTAGA KRIS! INI BENAR-BENAR KEANU REEVES? KAU HARUS MENCUBITKU!" Wajar Kai berteriak. Bagaimana tidak? Kris memperlihatkan video Keanu Reeves yang mengatakan 'belajar yang baik, Jongin. Salam hangat dariku'.

Pria tinggi dihadapan Kai terkekeh, "Aku berinvestasi dibisnisnya. Kebetulan sekali, kan? Sebelumnya aku tidak mengira kalau ia benar-benar Keanu Reeves yang itu sampai aku menghadiri pertemuan dengan beberapa investornya kemarin." Ia mengambil jus Kai dari tangan pemuda itu dan menghabiskan cairan yang tersisa dalam gelas. "Naiklah kekamarmu dan mandi. Karena aku tidak membawa CD 47 Ronin saat itu jadi aku memintanya menanda tangani foto. CDnya ada di rak kaset. Kau tidak mungkin tetap marah padaku, kan?"

"Kirimkan videonya ke_email-_ku. Aku menyayangimu, Kris!" Teriak Kai sambil berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

Melihat itu, Kris kembali terkekeh dan bergumam, "Dasar bocah." Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju halaman belakang dan mengambil busur dan anak panah barunya. Kris adalah seorang pengusaha yang menjual berbagai jenis senjata perang dalam skala besar. Sebelumnya ia melakukan bisnis ini dengan illegal, namun beberapa tahun setelah orangtua Kai meninggal dan ia memutuskan untuk mengangkat Kai sebagai anaknya, Kris memilih mengambil jalan aman dengan melegalkan bisnisnya meski dengan pajak yang tinggi.

Angin musim gugur meniup surai hitamnya yang terlihat lumayan panjang. Ia baru ingat kalau ia belum mencukur rapi benda yang tumbuh diatas kepalanya tersebut bersama Kai. Hampir selama 9 tahun terakhir Kris menjadi seorang ayah untuk Kim Jongin, anak dari sepupunya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Mengingat kenyataan itu, Kris tersenyum kecil lalu menghidupkan batangan rokoknya dan menyelipkannya diantara belahan bibirnya. Menjadi orangtua tunggal diumur 21 tahun waktu itu tentu saja membuat Kris kerepotan meski saat itu Kai sudah berusia 9 tahun, ia harus membagi waktu antara pekerjaannya dan Kai. Walaupun kini Kai sudah akan memasuki umurnya yang kedelapan belas, pemuda itu masih saja bersikap ceroboh sehingga Kris sedikit banyak menjadi kesal. Tapi Kris menyayangi Kai. Hanya pemuda itulah yang senantiasa menghibur dan menemaninya saat beban pekerjaan yang seakan mencekiknya, bahkan pemuda itu seringkali menasehatinya dan memberikan jalan keluar. Kai adalah pemuda yang berpikiran dewasa namun sedikit konyol.

Jemari Kris perlahan mulai menyelipkan anak panah dan menarik busurnya. Matanya memicing, memastikan anak panahnya mengarah pada sasaran dihadapannya lalu melepaskan anak panahnya tepat kearah sasaran.

"Kau membuat panah? Yang kutahu Rusia tidak butuh yang primitif." Suara yang Kris hafal diluar kepala. tanpa menolehpun Kris tahu bahwa suara itu milik Kai.

Kris kembali menyelipkan anak panah lain, "Bukan, bukan untuk Rusia. Aku membuat ini hanya untuk diriku sendiri, belakangan aku suka Katniss Everdeen."

"Aku kira kau suka model bernama Zitao itu."

Pria yang lebih tua tak kunjung menarik busur panahnya kembali, ia malah menoleh kearah Kai. "Ini suka yang lainnya, sayang. Aku tidak hanya suka pada sesuatu. Tapi aku menyukai sesuatu-sesuatu."

Kai terdiam, namun tidak protes dengan jawaban Kris. Pemuda itu memilih mengotak-atik ponsel Kris yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya diatas lantai teras. "Kau seksi dengan itu, paman. Tapi kau harus istirahat diranjangmu sekarang. Aku tahu kau bersin sejak kemarin. Kemarikan busurnya."

Kris mengernyit, namun tetap berjalan kearah Kai dan menyerahkan busurnya. "Temani aku. Akan kubelikan sesuatu untuk kau pakai besok."

"Ini hanya ulang tahun Myungsoo, aku memakai setelanmu saja. Aku akan mirip Timberlake dan pulang dengan seorang gadis, bagaimana?"

"Kau harus bergurau, Jongin. Kau harus." Kris menarik lengan Kai untuk mengikutinya.

Kai cemberut sembari berusaha melepaskan tarikan Kris, "Aku sudah delapan belas tahun, Kris!"

"Ssst, diamlah." Kris membuang puntung rokoknya kedalam asbak dan mendudukkan Kai diatas ranjangnya. "Kau mau makan apa? Kau belum makan siang, aku nyaris lupa kau belum."

"Roti lapis. Aku tidak mau makan _onigiri_ kemasan lagi, rasanya seperti makanan kucing." Kai menyamankan posisi di ranjang Kris lalu meminum sisa _wine _Kris diatas meja nakas. "Ini enak. Kau menyembunyikan ini dariku, paman."

Kris melempar dua bungkus roti lapis kearah Kai yang ia ambil dari lemari es kecilnya. "Kau tidak pandai minum, sayang. Aku tidak harus melaporkan semuanya padamu, kan?"

Kai mengangguk sembari membuka bungkusan roti lapisnya dan mengigitnya seperempat. "Kau tidak ingin menikah? Umurmu sudah 30. Kau tidak harus selalu mengurusiku, aku sudah 18 tahun." Kedua manik Kai kini terpaku pada sosok Kris yang tengah membuka kaus tak berlengannya sembari melirik anak angkatnya dengan ekor mata.

"Hidup bersamamu sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku tak lagi memikirkan keturunan atau pendamping, karena kau adalah keduanya. Pendamping bukan soal membanggakan kecantikan seseorang yang katanya milikmu lalu bercinta dan memiliki anak, lebih dari itu, pendamping adalah orang yang selalu ada. Sesuai namanya, pendamping adalah seseorang yang mendampingi langkahmu, bahkan saat kau merasa kau bisa melalui semua sendiri." Pria jangkung itu merebahkan tubuhnya disebelah Kai dan memeluk perut pemuda itu, seakan tubuh Kai adalah sebuah bantal empuk yang bisa ia peluk sepuasnya. "Sepertimu. Kau selalu ada bahkan saat aku bisa melakukan banyak hal sendirian, terlepas dari fakta bahwa kau juga membutuhkanku. _Well, _aku suka fakta itu."

Pemuda yang lebih muda tersenyum, kunyahan malasnya pada roti lapis kalkun yang sebetulnya terasa agak tidak enak itu benar-benar ia hentikan. Sebelah tangannya perlahan menelusuri wajah rupawan Kris dengan lembut. "Itu manis, astaga, aku akan terkena diabetes diumur dua puluh." Seperti sebuah mesin yang terprogram untuk melakukan hal yang sama setiap kali beroperasi, Kai ikut membaringkan tubuhnya lalu menempelkan dahinya ke dada Kris. Pria yang telah menjadi ayahnya selama bertahun-tahun itu juga otomatis mengelus puncak kepala Kai dengan lengan yang masih setia membungkus tubuh Kai dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin. Jangan membuatku merasa takut akan saat dewasamu yang meninggalkanku demi seseorang yang katamu kau cintai. Aku benar-benar sangat takut." Ujar Kris dengan suara serak. "Tidak bisakah kau tetap tinggal? Aku akan dengan senang hati mati lebih dulu kalau itu satu-satunya cara untuk tidak ditinggalkan."

Hembusan nafas Kai di dada Kris kian memberat, menandakan ia masih memulihkan keterkejutannya pada ucapan Kris. Kepalanya terangkat perlahan untuk menatap satu-satunya orang yang berarti dihidupnya selama 9 tahun belakangan, "Tidak, tidak. Satu-satunya cara adalah menjadi seperti ini selamanya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyukai orang selama ini, tapi kemudian aku berpikir, semua yang kubutuhkan ada padamu. Bahkan kau melewati batas kebutuhanku menjadi keinginan. Aku tidak tahan untuk membiarkanmu sendiri Kris, itu menggangguku. Aku bahkan mulai jadi cerewet."

"Tinggal bilang kau juga mencintaiku saja, bocah. Kau terlalu rumit!"

"Kau juga rumit, paman, kau membuatku merona seperti perempuan!"

"Meronamu itu bukan salahku!"

Kai menghela nafas. Kris memang pantas dinobatkan sebagai ayah yang paling tidak cocok menjadi ayah sedunia. "Baik, baik. Aku juga mencintaimu, Wu. Aku juga."

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

Oke, fict ini agak aneh. Aku sadar aku hanya menjelaskan satu adegan pendek dengan penjabaran yang bertele-tele. _Is it weird? _Pendapat kalian sangat berarti buat ff pertamaku ini. Jadi, tinggalkan jejak ^^


End file.
